wealorwoefandomcom-20200215-history
Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 3 - Best Chowder in the Empire
Safely atop Baceth’s tower, our heroes find themselves in a nicely appointed study. The wizard Baceth has many answers, but what questions will our heroes ask and where will they ask to go? What of the two villagers killed by Sabux’s divine wrath? In a world full of magic, is death really final? **SPOILER ALERT** After some serious adjectives dropped this verse, we get back to our heroes standing in Baceth's round room study full of books. He says, "Hello cousin." to Mona and is perfectly courteous. They make a Annisedative to relax and discuss teleportation issues. Baceth can either teleport the heroes to a town called Marconia, on the Northern Edge closer to the continent of Rash Qiyah or back to his other tower on the Western side of the continent. In Marconia is his friend Johnathon Fogsmoore, who could transport them to Rash Qiyah. He tells them that Johnathon is of the Vez Empire but that he trusts him. Before making a decision, Mona and the Disaster Boys remember a powder that they have on their person, and ask Baceth to identify it. Then they pull out the really hot orb (having to pass a fort save to do so) and Baceth does not seem keen to see that and asks them to put it back in the pouch. He says something about it having radiation and Ani's fears regarding his gonads are allayed. He identifies it as being a heart stone and tells a story about the technology available back before the Dawn Walkers walked the land. Things like this could power their huge airships, their flying fortresses, built by the Dawn Walkers. They do introductions now, which seems a weird time, and he apologises for the maze. They tell him about the two villagers who died in the maze and the oozes that they fought, Baceth seems shocked. He tells tehm he has some friends that might be able to do something about that, Father Pyrus in Melach and Reverend Mother Lupe in Rosa. As we know Father Pyrus is dead and Mother Lupe had an attack on her life, and he is upset to find this out. They share a knowledge of Grendal and Bodel. He tries to find out where they're headed and shares information about what he knows of Rash Qiyah. He potters off to investigate the powder some more, Ani makes more drinks and Sabux is reading books to find information on Qital. He finds some information on the Princes of the Underworld, listing Ketal as one. There are two devil princes and two demon princes that rule The Underworld, rule Padar, the Great Divide. Qital is Demon, not Devil. The other Princes are listed as: Shed (Demon), Ruin (Devil), and Azazul (Devil) and we find out a bunch of info about who they are. This is all listed under their pages I created for you all, so check that out for more info. (Julz: Holy crap, that sound effect when Laura asks "Is that something to put your tools in?" is sooooo good). We also find out that alliances between the Princes happen rarely, only if they're really making a push for something and would take something drastic. There has been no major incursion from Padar for centuries according to these books, they just know differently. Mona goes book searching for knowledge on the Dawn Walkers, and finds a history of them. She quickly discovers in this ancient text that Dawn Walkers are the remnants of what they found of these people spread across the four continents that existed before the elves, before anybody. They were the civilization that has come and gone, they were crazy advanced and not much more is known about them. They don't know where they went or why. It looks like they all just left and disappeared. Ani is trying to learn how to identify better by watching Baceth, and bonds over hassling Sabux and his demon blooded sorcerer-ness. They also ask about the curse, as he tries to inspire Ani to learn magic to enhance his science. He even lends Ani a book to study before telling Mona about the memory curse he suffers, like she does. He tells her that there are only 777 of them left. She asks if he's in contact with any from Araku but he says that they think they're better than us there so he's not in contact with them much. Mona shares how they defeated Ra'Limach with help from a ghost at the Finger Bones, Rashindu Plains and Grendal Darha and stumbles over explaining that whole possession thing. Ani asks if he remembers anything about Mayim Al Hinta, and he remembers she was one of the elven chief scientists. She was an expert in conjuration, relocation and teleportation magic. Ani and Sabux fill Mona in on the teleportation circle that they found that had a ghost guarding it that named her. He also knows Darib, of the same last name, and they question if he knows his adventure group or anything about his last name. Finally he's finished with the powder and it opens your mind and expands your consciousness. Taking enough of it will certainly transport your mind elsewhere. Maybe even allow them to communicate with the gods. He's ready to teleport them now also, and tells them about how you can only teleport to a place you've been before. They hold hands, in fantasy and for real, with Ogo, Pogo and the Yak, and the Quaggi. They all appear outside, all animals included, and Baceth wishes them goodbye as he tells them he will take care of the villagers and go see Mother Lupe. They tell him to be careful of the Vez Empire and to stay safe. He say's he'll be fine. He then tells them he only transported them outside and still has to teleport them to Maconia. They mount up and he does his spell prep, before a blinding flash envelopes the crew. They land in a grey and cold land outside a walled city and they see Vez guards. Sabux hands over a HP so Ani gives The Blind Rat a tasty treat. They try to convince the guards that they're fisher folx. They tell that they're searching for Johnathon and that they're from here and there and their restaurant is La Cucaracha. Sabux gets them inside the gates. They head in looking for chowder and crabcakes but Ani is allergic and they're a bit worried about the whole spellcasting thing. They find out where to find Johnathon's establishment down the docks and where the best chowder in town is, at Ann's. Singing happens and flamestrike nearly happens. They walk down past the fish market and several shops lined up along the docks to find 'Fogmoore Incorporated' and meet Johnathon at last. They tell him that they were sent by Dick Butkus?, and make introductions. They tell him that they're looking for passage to Rash Qiyah and he informs them that it's a bit of a journey to Syprionus. They inform him of their serious lack of experience out on the open ocean and he expresses some concerns about that and their crazy menagerie of animals. (Julz: I love the Yak. Never give him away!) They tell Johnathon as to why they wish to go to Rash Qiyah, mostly about Bodil and despite them not knowing where she is, he has some ideas. "We have a circle on a map?" (Julz: Hahahaha.) and they take a look at that. While Sabux does the "Muhhaaaa" thing (Julz: BAHAHAHAHA). Johnathon says that it's a mountainous area where it's circled, there's a mountain village Qhuayagsberg nearby on the Dragonspine Mountains. They drink a lot there and that's a way to get in with them. Ani has trained with Marion (Julz: I got it straight away. Nice dude.), Mona has an awesome fort save and Sabux owns a bar, I think they'll be fine. They organise a way over and discuss how to get back, and come up with a relatively solid solution. They also find out that there's no... potions brewing let alone spells going on here. But there's a general store for food for the crew and they find out where Ann's is. At the general store they buy 40 rations, snow shoes, backpack and warm gear and blinders for the animals. Ani gets 3 x Minor Winter Wolf elixir and an expert fishing line as well. They get taken in the back to look at backpacks, and Carssius shows Sabux a magic backpack. They do a deal in the back room. (Julz: I'm screaming... INSIGHT CHECK HER. INSIGHT CHECK HER. IT'S A TRAP. I have no idea but it feels bad.) They head to Ann's for chowder with bread bowls, and Ani gets fish tacos (yea he does) with Fire Whiskey. They get rooms and the food is amazing, the room is lovely, they enjoy themselves immensely. Sabux is feeling at home but they're surrounded by mostly humans in a town that doesn't have magic. Seems weird that they would feel so at home here. They head upstairs to bed and Sabux readies himself to cast Read Omens. What will the questions be? We'll find out next time! ** There was honestly so much lore and information dropped in this episode it's going to take a while to capture it all. Hope this helps for everyone reading anyway! EPISODE DETAILS